


《一镜到底》第9章

by orphan_account



Category: car - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 04:50:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15987989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	《一镜到底》第9章

　　第九章

　　沈槐的下巴扬起，和脖颈形成一条直线，趴伏在他身上的任垠予抬起眼看他，被那颗在皮肤底下有力滚动的喉结吸引，伸出手去抚摸。  
　　  
　　“嗯……”  
　　  
　　沈槐的一条腿曲起，踩在任垠予腰上，若有似无地蹭了蹭，把任垠予衣服蹭得上滑，养尊处优的沈二少脚底也是柔软的，往任垠予的松垮垮的浴巾里探，任垠予手上不由自主地用力，把沈槐按得咽喉一窒，惩罚性地拽了一把任垠予的头发。  
　　  
　　“留神。”  
　　  
　　任垠予便只好收心，先专注嘴巴里硬热而活泼的部分。很快沈槐的那处就泌出液体，在任垠予喉咙口跳了跳，任垠予将他吐出来，嘴唇亮晶晶的，用同样亮晶晶的眼睛望着沈槐：“沈总……”  
　　  
　　那分明是讨糖吃的眼神，沈槐心情放松，顺手又在任垠予那一头浓密漂亮的头发上摸了一把。  
　　  
　　“去卫生间拿套子和润滑剂。”  
　　  
　　任垠予眉尾扬起，撑起身体去拿工具，突然腰间一松，回头就见沈槐一脸流氓笑，手里抓着他的浴巾，眼神带着毛刺一般，将他上下打量一遍。  
　　  
　　沈槐愉快地看着任垠予抿抿嘴，脸又红起来了，似乎不好意思伸手去遮，有些局促地站着，他玩心更起，撑起身体，伸手在任垠予屁股上拍一巴掌，影帝的臀部紧实挺翘，手感不柔润，但声音很响亮。  
　　  
　　任垠予受了这一巴掌，脸几乎要滴出血来了。  
　　  
　　“可惜了……”沈槐不知在遗憾什么，躺回去后见任垠予还杵在那里，才宠溺地笑出来，“快去吧，不然我可反悔了。”  
　　  
　　任垠予遛着鸟跑去，片刻又遛着鸟跑回来，鼻翼翕动微微还带点儿喘，嘴巴却抿得紧紧的，回来以后就想掰沈槐的腿。  
　　  
　　“不高兴了？”沈槐干脆叠个二郎腿，靠在沙发扶手上，并不生气，带着调笑看任垠予，明显是伸手又缩手，拿糖吊着人。  
　　  
　　任垠予跪在沙发上，盯着沈槐光溜溜的下身，叠起腿后还能看到他已经鼓起来的囊袋和幽深神秘的臀缝，任垠予气血上涌，又去握沈槐的脚踝，语气都带上了鼻音：“沈总别欺负我。”  
　　  
　　沈槐发现自己太喜欢任垠予这委屈巴巴的模样了，翘着脚尖挑一下任垠予的下巴：“哟，我欺负你了？”  
　　  
　　任垠予却突然张嘴，含住了沈槐的脚趾，细细亲吻过一遍，才说：“让我饿着不就是欺负我。”  
　　  
　　沈槐感觉趾缝都湿漉漉的，酸麻一阵阵从足底爬上来，他不动声色地深吸一口气，终于把腿打开。  
　　  
　　他突然觉得喉咙里仿佛生出一颗果子，梗在那里，让人难以吞咽，这种感觉很陌生，沈槐反应了一会儿，才意识到自己有点儿紧张。  
　　  
　　任垠予正俯下身亲吻他的大腿内侧，吻得很是细腻，沈槐却有些后悔了，思考自己是不是有些色令智昏，晚上那个泳池里的吻让沈槐心神荡漾，在回程的车上都一直回味，他过去对任垠予这种类型的美男子无感，现在却觉得怎么看怎么养眼。而他从小憩中转醒，见任垠予跪在沙发前对着自己自渎，竟然心里冒出一阵窃喜，种种情绪都新鲜又惑人，才会一时心软，应了从前万万不会考虑的要求。

　　底下“啵”的一声，是任垠予把他的皮肤吮起来，沈槐低头去看，见任垠予将那一小片皮肤吮出淤血，还挺满意地舔了舔嘴唇，又用手指摸了摸。

　　沈槐很少被人这样对待过，怎么说呢？这样黏糊糊的，带着喜爱的，甚至还有几分不可察的珍视。

　　心中熨帖，沈槐躺回去，心想性|爱图的本来就是个爽字，只要任垠予让他舒服了，就当是个猎奇尝试也没什么不好。

　　“沈……沈槐。”任垠予试探的声音传来，低低的，糯糯的，“可以吗？”

　　“仔细点，慢慢来。”沈槐吩咐，而后就完全放任了。任垠予确实耐心，若说这人是直男，那在女人身上的经验也一定不少，往常沈槐硬到这种程度，早就忍不了了，眼下任垠予却有办法将快感拉长，又能安抚住他，着实厉害。

　　沈槐默默肯定着任垠予的技术，随即就被对方的手指侵入了，虽然前戏充足，但真的开始正餐，沈槐整个人还是蓦地一紧，任垠予直起身来，把沈槐的腿轻而易举地扛到肩上，一手抚摸他的腿，亲吻他的膝盖，一手坚决地继续扩张。

　　“难受吗？”任垠予问。

　　“还行。”沈槐有点儿别扭，以往在床上，问这话的都是自己。

　　“不舒服的话就叫我。”

　　“嗯。”

　　沈槐把手枕在脑后，打算表现得浑不在意，干脆开始指挥道：“顺便找找前列腺的位置……对，就这样，用指腹，小心指甲。”

　　任垠予低着头，嘴角带笑，被沈槐看见了，就用膝盖撞了撞他的肩膀：“笑什么？”

　　“沈总好可爱。”

　　沈槐沉默了一会儿，喃喃一句：“可爱就可爱吧。”

　　而耕耘良久的任垠予终于找到肠壁后面的前列腺了，轻轻拨了一下，沈槐搭在他肩上的腿就难耐地蹭起来，任垠予看到前列腺液从小沈槐的蘑菇顶上流出来，默默记住位置，这次没打招呼，把手指抽出来后，就将性器顶了上去。

　　沈槐的那里已经被任垠予按揉得足够软了，但是想要进去的时候，还是发现穴口绷紧，自己被拒之门外。

　　“放松。”任垠予额上已经泌出细汗，不敢硬来，一手托起沈槐的腰，一手扯来靠枕垫在他腰后，去揉他的会阴和囊袋，“我保证不让你疼，我保证。”说到后来都有些急了。

　　沈槐枕在脑后的手已经改去抓靠枕了，虽然心理上还有些疙瘩，倒真被任垠予揉得酥麻，他一放松，任垠予就趁机顶了进来。这已经不是第一次了，上次沈槐完全没有准备，只觉得痛和怒，这次有余力去感受任垠予慢慢推进的过程，又热又硬，虽然不疼，但也没什么快感可言，沈槐想不通自己怎么会允许这玩意儿往自己的身体里闯。

　　任垠予却像是得了莫大的趣味，挺进到底后扬高下巴长叹一声，手也用力抓紧了沈槐的臀肉，十指掐进肉里，似乎狠狠克制了半天，才低下头问沈槐：“可以动了吗？”

　　沈槐已经有点儿想把人踹出去了，但寻思这样的话，又要半途而废，任垠予也算乖巧，低头望着他，微微喘着，手在他大腿上焦躁地摸来摸去，但不得应允也就乖乖挺着。

　　“动吧。”沈槐说。

　　也许动了就爽了。

　　沈槐话音刚落，任垠予就快速地抽出去，肠壁内一阵摩擦带来的细微痛感，而后他堪堪停在入口处，又往里稍进一段，沈槐全副心思都在里头，没注意到任垠予把他的腰又抬起来了些，那炙热的阴茎就以刁钻的的角度顶到了前列腺。

　　剧烈而突兀的快感好像打在了沈槐的脊椎上，比刚才的按摩更加销魂的顶弄开始了，沈槐只知道九浅一深每次都让自己累得很，却不知道这么爽，他的阴茎随着每一下顶弄变得更硬一分，温温的精液滴落在小腹上，他不用插入任何东西，就觉得自己那根快爆了。

　　“沈总，沈槐，沈槐。”任垠予激动地叫着他的名字，一边往他身体里撞，一边咬他的大腿，真的用上了牙，然而那点儿痛感并不能转移沈槐的注意力，沈槐觉得此时此刻，自己的脑子好像都被栓到了下面，只惦念着任垠予顶下一次，插下一波，快感变成海浪，他被投进去了，不想被溺毙，就只能追逐。

　　然而又有一丝堕落的好奇心，在发问，溺毙又何尝不可呢？

　　沈槐突然抓住任垠予的手臂，猛地坐起来，任垠予大叫一声，差点儿因为没调整好姿势折在他里面，沈槐不管这些，他分腿跪坐在任垠予大腿上，回想着那些坐在他身上撒欢的情人们，腰波浪一样荡起来，主动吞吐插在他屁|股里的那根和主人一样漂亮的性|器，抬起腰的时候收缩肠壁，往下沉的时候放松，沈槐的床上功夫早就练入境了，无师自通，而且只有跟他上过床的人知道，平日里衣冠楚楚，绅士温存，但只要爽起来，这人十分的不要脸。

　　“妈的，太爽了。”沈槐伸手到后面，摸任垠予露在自己外面的一小截阴茎，摸到了安全套紧紧箍在上面的边缘，他心念一动，又坐了几下，猛地按着任垠予的肩膀站起来，对方的阴茎就从里头脱出来，在空中晃了几晃。

　　“套子摘了，直接进来。”

　　沈槐发话，却没见任垠予动作，他把目光从任垠予的性器移到他的脸上，见满脸潮红的影帝愣愣看着他。

　　“愣什么，快点。”沈槐抬脚不轻不重地踩了那戴着透明套子，深红色的东西，踩得脚底黏腻，又蹭到任垠予腿上，“刚刚挺猛的，给我把你腰上的劲儿都使出来。”

　　任垠予好像还有些没反应过来，坐在那里摘套子，摘完又抬头看着沈槐，沈槐被他这模样气笑了，照旧跪下来，用下身去磨任垠予湿哒哒的阴茎，捧着他的脸吻他，轻声说：“表现得很好，还想要么？”

　　“想。”任垠予被他亲得迷迷糊糊的，垂眼盯着他的嘴唇。

　　“那就插进来，用力。”

　　任垠予伸手搂住沈槐的腰，重新找到柔嫩的穴口插进去，那里头好像有他的魂魄，刚刚沈槐一通肆无忌惮的爆发，把他榨得失魂落魄，怎么也没有想到沈槐在床上是这样的，他肖想过无数次，想着自己要怎么把沈槐干哭，但眼下看来，要哭的绝不可能是沈槐。

　　抽插渐密，润滑液肠液精液都混合在一起，发出噗唧噗唧的声音，沈槐不是那种躺着任干的软胚，任垠予的每一下发力，他都抖着腰配合，双重力道让交合的肉体撞在一起，根本不像第一次，沈槐根本不像第一次。

　　任垠予看着躺在自己身下，咬着下唇，眼中并无迷蒙，而是亮得充满侵略性的沈槐，感觉包裹自己的穴肉一阵阵绞紧。

　　“啊……”

　　任垠予弯下腰，阴茎勃动，一股股射在了沈槐里面，沈槐也在同时，打湿了两人的小腹。

　　沈槐平躺着喘气，任垠予的头埋在他肩膀里，过了一会儿，他感觉肩膀有点湿。

　　沈槐觉得不可能，但还是把任垠予的脸掰起来，年轻的影帝鼻子和眼眶都红通通的，沈槐摸了摸他的脸，摸了一手湿。

　　“噗。”沈槐笑出声，“怎么哭了。”

　　任垠予不好意思地低下头，两人肩颈交叠，沈槐抬手摸刚刚还在自己身上大肆挞伐的人的毛茸茸的后脑勺，笑着说。

　　“小予真可爱。”

　　

　　


End file.
